


Full Moon

by cutiedongyoung



Series: SVT - Sun, Moon & Stars Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedongyoung/pseuds/cutiedongyoung
Summary: Just the beginning of the love story between the moon and its greatest admirer.





	Full Moon

The sun was now hidden behind the horizon, it's light slowly fading into the night, leaving the spotlight for the moon and the stars. Just like any other day. The many different colors that took over the sky, with shades of blue, purple, red, pink and orange could be seen the best from the top of the green hill, where a small wooden shack stood by itself. Of course it was kind of lonely there as no one else lived around that place, but it's amazingly worth the sacrifice when you're an artist: that isolated spot held the best sight of the skies, and all its colors, stars, sun, moon, clouds, birds, and that was the greatest source of inspiration for Minghao's art. All the colors and shapes and lighting sets were just so pretty he couldn't just not show those in his art. And just like any other day, that was just what he was doing at the moment, mixing all the colors on his canvas, building a sunset made of paint on the formerly blank surface, layering white fluffy clouds over the sky, the fading sunlight showering the village underneath, and his own hill on the front corner, using fast strokes of his brush to finish the painting fast, so he wouldn't miss any details. 

By the time he put his finishing touches the moon was already shiny on the sky, surrounded by so many stars, and he was admiring his masterpiece when something touched his shoulder. Someone. His first instinct was to pull the hand and throw its owner on the floor. He wouldn't tell anyone but he might have regretted doing that. The guy laying on the grass was gorgeous, his skin was tan, and glowing under the moonlight, or did he have his own glow? Anyways, moving on, his skin made perfect contrast with his silver grey hair, which matched perfectly with the pearl white prince suit and the shimmery silky black scarf around his neck and shoulders and the pair of black leather boots on his feet. And the smile, the perfect white shiny smile even though he was thrown on the ground. Even more unexpectedly, he laughed at Minghao's surprised face.

"Who… Who the fuck are you?"

"Me? So you stare at me every night but don't have a clue about who I am?"

"Stare at you? How the fuck I would stare at you if I live by myself and own the only house in this hill?"

"Oh, poor boy, really has no clue…"

"Cut this fuckery off, you sound like a lunatic like this"

"Lunatic? - a small laugh came out of his lips. beautiful lips. - I guess that's kinda close"

"Can you stop?"

"Aaw but you're so cute… Take a shot? Please? You know who I am… a prince wearing white, as pretty as the moonlight, flirty, only shows up during full moon, please?"

"That's... a myth"

"Do I look like a myth?"

Minghao stopped to think. That guy wouldn't stop flirting, would he? No, so he would just play his game. And let's see who wins.

"Well… You sure look as pretty as a mythical god or something"

"Of course I do, I am a mythical god. But which one? I mean, apart from the best looking one"

Well, it didn't work the way Minghao thought it would.

"Does it look like I know?"

"Not at all, I really thought you were smarter"

"Fuck you"

"Fuck me"

"Shut the fuck up we don't even know each other stop flirting!"

"Oh now you want to stop flirting"

Minghao turned his back on the stranger, not giving him any answer, just starting to pack his materials. The handsome mythical god watched him put all his paints and brushes into a wooden box, which he carried in one hand, and with the other he picked up his new painting, and brought everything back into his small house, closing the door behind him. The silver haired boy sighed. He stood up, brushed off the grass from his clothes, and walked towards the shack, knocking on the door.

"Go away!"

"Please let me in, let's talk, I'm loving spending time with you"

"Stop trying!"

"How can you watch me every night and still not let me in?"

"The only thing I watch every night is the night sky"

"And what is there in the night sky?"

"The stars?"

"And…?"

"The moon"

"EXACTLY"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the answer! Who am I?"

"The… moon?"

"YES!! FINALLY!!"

"You can't be the moon, I was told the moon was a girl?"

"The moon was a girl, until over a century ago, now it's me!"

"Prove it"

"Let me in"

"No"

"Then how am I supposed to prove to you that I'm telling the truth?"

"I'm… going out"

Soon, the door was open, and Minghao was blocking the way inside so the stranger wouldn't try anything. The owner of the place looked so good under the moonlight, the simple raw cotton shirt and the black pants, the long wool coat and the worn out brown leather boots, topped off with black kinda long hair and round glasses. The moon guy was happy with the sight.

"So how do I know you're not lying"

"First of all, good night, love, my name is Junhui, but you can call me Jun. It's nice to finally meet you in person. And yes, I'm the Moon, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to directly tell you that at first, it's my superiors' order."

"You have 5 minutes to convince me"

"Aw, such a short time" he pouted, which Minghao thought was adorable, but no one has to know that. "anyways, here's the proof"

Junhui opened his hand, back down, and on its surface a dim pearly white light started shining, and the artist couldn't tell if the source was his body or the moon. When he thought that was all, the stranger started moving his fingers and his hand and the light started to get shinier, and Junhui blew it towards Minghao, and the latter felt the night breeze on his face, as if the former was the actual night. He was almost convinced, but not yet.

"That was all?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing"

"Aw that hurts. Can we please talk? Not rushing, please, if I don't convince you I'll never bother you again"

"Fine. Come inside"

Junhui's smile when he heard that… no, Minghao sent those thoughts away. He went inside and let the guy come after him, letting him close the door. Then, he sat on one of the chairs close to the dining table, letting Jun sit on the other one.

"I've seen you watch me since you were a teen, the shine in your eyes was so bright, so different from the others, and we were around the same age if you consider my age in human age. I saw you watching me, and since that first time I felt something. You were special. When you started painting, I always tried to look better than the stars but I never knew what that meant, I thought I just wanted to look good on your paintings"

"You always look good, on each and every one of them. I always thought the moon was prettier than the stars, even though no one ever agreed with me"

"I know. I always made sure to shine my brightest to let you paint and see everything clearly. And oh, how you broke my heart when you stopped painting me and started painting the sunsets…"

"You're so dramatic"

"Please tell me you love dramatic people"

Minghao couldn't avoid the laughter that came out of his mouth after that. It was just so pure and honest, he couldn't resist to find that cute. And he didn't want to admit, but his heart was fluttering and Jun's words were giving butterflies in his stomach. And his voice, so melodic, so sweet… His smile while saying those things…

"I don't love dramatic people"

"Can you stop breaking my heart?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, Xu Minghao. I'm being dead serious. I slowly fell for you, how you painted me, how you looked at me with so much passion in your eyes, how am I not supposed to fall for that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No, instead tell me what made you look at me that way, at least let me know that"

"The land I come from is very cloudy and u foggy, we could never see the stars properly, much less the moon. When we moved here for the first time, the night sky was just… so pretty. I knew how the stars looked but not the moon. When I saw it for the first time it was just so beautiful, not as shiny as the stars but a lot prettier, it had a different glow, I don't know how to describe it, and that's how I first decided to paint it. I wanted to be able to picture its look, I wanted to show others how I saw it and then maybe they would finally agree that it's prettier than the stars. But I failed"

"You're not the kind to give up"

"I didn't give up. I thought that if I mastered the sunsets then maybe I would get better at painting the moon, then I would be able to make justice for its looks"

"You're not supposed to make me fall even deeper for you"

"That's unfair, I just met you, you know me for ages, and still you're making me develop feelings for you, and I still don't know if you're actually saying the truth about being the moon"

"You're… you're what?"

"I won't say that again"

Junhui laughed. The purest laugh Minghao's ever heard. At this point he didn't know if he was just desperate to fall in love, if Junhui was a witch playing with his feelings, or if everything was legit. And he didn't care. He was exploring new feelings as he spent time with the stranger, and that wasn't bad at all. It was just like seeing the moon for the first time all over again, it was fresh, it was such a beautiful discovery, and it made him feel this nice warmth inside that not many things in the world could make him feel. 

"You look so confused"

"You're making me confused"

"You're honest. I like that. Actually, what don't I like about you?"

"Shut up, I need to think"

"Minghao"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name. Minghao. Minghao. Minghao"

"Stop, I can't think straight with you being loud like this"

"I'm literally whispering your name, I'm not being loud. And it would be a shame if you actually started thinking straight"

"You see, this is the problem"

"What? I don't see it"

"You're messing with me, making jokes out of everything I say, and still I'm loving this, spending time with you, this weird but nice feeling you're making me feel and I have no idea what it is"

"Minghao" 

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me about why you paint, why you started painting, why do you paint what you paint"

"I'm… uhh… okay… uhm… So I started painting because no one would listen to what I had to say, everyone was so busy with their own things that they didn't have time for me, so I started painting to say the things in my heart without words, and it became my favorite part of the day. I love expressing myself through the canvas and painting became my way to express myself when I don't know how to express myself with words, and it became my way to show people how I see the world, to let them know why I think what I think. The brush and the paints became to me what words are to poets, and the sky is to me what muses are to them. There's no way for me to feel uninspired when I look at the sky, especially the night sky, the moon holds so much meaning for me, it became my sign of hope, the first thing in this land I saw was the full moon, high on the sky, and I knew all the bad things I ran away from wouldn't get to me ever again, so I couldn't understand why people thought it wasn't as beautiful as I thought, so it became my personal mission to show them how I see it so they understand how beautiful it is to me. And now, even though I know I can't convince everyone, I still want to show them how I see it so they understand how I feel even if they can't agree, so I'll keep painting until I think that my painting is anywhere near to what I see on the night sky…"

Junhui spent a good moment staring at the boy, an adoring smile on his face, in silence, just thinking about how he was so deeply in love.

"What?"

"Nothing, just… you're so precious to me, you know? I don't even care about you being in love with me or not anymore, I just want to look over you and make sure I inspire you enough to help you with fulfilling your dreams…"

"Stop. Shut up"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, but what did I-"

"You looked at me with so much passion in your eyes, how am I supposed to not fall for that? And then you tell me you don't care if I fall in love with you or not? That's unfair, and totally insensitive"

Once again, Junhui laughed, and before Minghao could say anything he kissed his lips. It was a soft, calm, really pure and deeply in love kiss. The Moon felt the other relax and soften up under his touch, and it felt so nice he smiled against his lips. They both felt so happy, so warm, so great. When they got apart, both were smiling, blushing, shy. And when they looked at each other's eyes, they laughed. It looked just like a scene that came out of a love story from a romance book, and they were fully aware of it. Just like Junhui was aware of the time passing, and the sun starting to peak through the horizon, spreading light on the land underneath the hill.

"I should get going. The sun is coming up, so I should leave, especially since it's not full moon anymore"

"Will we see each other again?"

"I'll visit you every full moon, until you don't want me to come anymore"

"Then I hope the next full moon arrives soon"

"And so do I"

Minghao accompanied him outside, and they smiled at each other, just before Jun disappeared under the red sunlight, in a cloud of pearly white moonlight. The painter felt a comfortable warmth in his heart, laughing to himself at the thought of falling in love with the moon. The Moon.

The artist woke up with the sun high on the sky, the memories of what happened last night still fresh in his mind, along with a memory of himself packing his materials and going straight to bed, falling asleep while the moon was still shining on the sky. Was everything just a dream? Did he imagine Junhui? Was he now in love with a trick of his creative subconscious mind? He giggled. He felt like all of that was real, but apparently he had to wait until the next full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! this is my 1st work here so i hope you guys like it! depending on your feedback this might become a series hehe and if you like it please lmk and follow me on twt @/kimdongyoungs__ ;) see you next time 💕


End file.
